Demandred
Demandred, im Zeitalter der Legenden bekannt als Barid Bel Medar und in Shara als Bao der Wyld, ist einer von den dreizehn Verlorenen, die während der Versiegelung durch den Drachen im Shayol Ghul gefangen wurden. Erscheinungsbild Er hat eine gekrümmte Nase und ist gutaussehend, aber er lächelt niemals. Geschichte Das Wort "beinahe" beschreibt Barid Bel Medars Leben am besten. Einen Tag nach Lews Therin Telamon geboren ist er beinahe so gut aussehend, beinahe so stark in der Macht und beinahe so fähig. Hätte es Lews Therin nicht gegeben, wäre er der angesehenste Mann seines Zeitalters gewesen. Er begehrte einst Lews Therins Frau Ilyena, was vermutlich ein weiterer Grund für seinen letztendlichen Hass auf den Drachen war. Der Dunkle König und die Männlichen Verlorenen (DW) Während dem Krieg der Macht kam er endlich Lews Therin in etwas gleich: als großartiger militärische Kommandeur gewann er entscheidende Siege für das Licht. Doch als Lews Therin zum Anführer über die Mächte des Lichts ernannt wurde, war Demandred wütend. Sich selbst für den überragenderen General haltend rechnete er sich aus, dass mit Lews Therin an der Spitze des Lichts der Schatten triumphieren würde. Ironischer weise war Demandreds Einschätzung richtig, denn wenn Lews Therin einen militärischen Sieg der Versiegelung des Stollens vorgezogen hätte, wäre der Schatten tatsächlich siegreich gewesen. Angefüllt mit Eifersucht und Geringschätzung entschied sich Demandred für den Schatten Bleiche Schatten (Kapitel) und wechselte mit anderen Auserwählten im dritten Jahr des Krieges die Seite. Graendal selbst führte ihn in die Grube des Verderbens, um seine Eide für den Dunklen König zu sprechen. Später im Krieg verfütterte Demandred zwei gesamte, gefangen genommene Städte an die Trollocs; er fühlte sich von ihnen gekränkt, als er noch für das Licht gekämpft hatte. Demandred hielt sich selbst auch für den anderen Verlorenen überlegen. Er stand besonders mit Sammael im Widerspruch, da beide Männer persönlich Lews Therin besiegen wollten. Zusammen mit Be'lal führte er Truppen gegen die Konstruktionsorte der Choedan Kal. Da er gerade so die Truppen des Schattens in Schach halten konnte, entschied sich Lews Therin, gemeinsam mit den Hundert Gefährten am Shayol Ghul direkt zuzuschlagen. Bei der Versiegelung des Stollens schlossen die Gefährten durch Zufall auch die dreizehn mächtigsten Verlorenen mit ein, unter ihnen Demandred, und hielten sie in einem dreitausendjährigen Schlaf. Befreiung Seit seiner Befreiung ist nur wenig über das bekannt, was Demandred getan hat. Es ist bekannt, das er mit dem Dunklen König darüber gesprochen hat, Nae'blis zu werden. Sich mit Mesaana und Semirhage verbündend folgt er den Anweisungen von Moridin. Abgesehen von der Anordnung von Rand al'Thors Tod verbleiben seine Pläne und Identität bis zum Anfang der Letzten Schlacht unbekannt. Sammael dachte einmal, dass "Ereignisse im Süden" beinahe sicher das Werk von Demandred sind; Sammael war zu dieser Zeit in Arad Doman. Das könnte bedeuten, dass Demandred die Hand im Spiel hatte bei der Anwesenheit der Seanchan in Tarabon, den Unruhen unter den Kindern des Lichts oder beim Propheten Masema und seinen Drachenverschworenen. Zugegebenermaßen wurden die Seanchan, zumindest zum Teil, von Semirhage kontrolliert. Doch Semirhage ist verbündet mit Demandred und Mesaana, also ist es möglich, dass das "Werk von Demandred" teilweise auf Semirhages, Demandreds und Mesaanas Plan hinweist, geplant von Demandred, doch ausgeführt von Semirhage. Bei einem Treffen mit den anderen Verlorenen bemerkt Aran'gar, dass Demandred und Osan'gar damit beschäftigt waren, Rand zu beobachten. Wundervolle Neuigkeiten (Kapitel) Die einzige offene Handlung, die Demandred bisher gezeigt hat, geschieht bei der Schlacht bei Shadar Logoth, als Rand Saidin reinigt, und Demandred beinahe von einigen von Rands Wachen getötet wird. Er erscheint bei dem Treffen der anderen Verlorenen in Tel'aran'rhiod, das in den wiedererschaffenen Ansaline-Gärten stattfindet. Dort wird ihm gesagt, dass Rand nicht verletzt werden soll und dass Matrim Cauthon und Perrin Aybara getötet werden sollen, wenn man sie findet. Er wird in die Fäule gerufen, um sich mit Moridin und Mesaana zu treffen und es wird ihm von Moridin verboten, Semirhage vor Rand zu retten. Während des Treffens macht er klar, dass seine Herrschaft sicher ist und er seine Truppen für den Krieg sammelt. Prolog: Der Sturm und seine Bedeutung (Kapitel) Identität Bis zum letzten Buch war Demandred der einzige Verlorene, dessen Absichten und Scheinidentität ein vollständiges Mysterium verblieben. Es wurde einmal breit spekuliert, dass Demandred Mazrim Taim wäre, doch Robert Jordan hat dem widersprochen. Zusätzlich dazu hat Jordan erklärt, dass Demandred vor Knife of Dreams noch als kein anderer Charakter "auf dem Schirm" (zit.: on screen) aufgetaucht ist. Während der Reinigung von Saidin sah Demandred auch Damer Flinn, einen von Taims ersten Rekruten der Schwarzen Burg, und erkannte ihn nicht. Er beauftragt auch Raefar Kisman, Manel Rochaid, Charl Gedwyn und Peral Torval, Rand zu töten. Von Kisman wird auch erklärt, dass Taim die vier ebenso dazu beauftragt hat, Rand zu töten, als wenn die beiden nichts von einander wüssten. Eine weitere beliebte Theorie war, dass Demandred Charlz Guybon wäre, zum Teil aufgrund seiner physischen Ähnlichkeiten zu Demandred (groß und gutaussehend), doch auch weil Gybon von Elayne als "... sein Gesicht schien zum Lächeln geeignet. Er sah aus, als ob er noch nicht lange lächeln würde." Das, bepaart mit der Beschreibung von Demandred als ein Mann, der "niemals lächelt", schien gut zu passen und das zu beweisen. Andere Theorien besagten, dass er König Roedran von Murandy verkörpern könnte, der auch bis zum letzten Buch nicht in Erscheinung getreten war, und vor kurzem erst seine Macht gefestigt und zum ersten mal eine stehende Armee formiert hat. Er berichtet Moridin, dass seine "Regierung sicher ist und seine Armee in den Krieg zieht". Die Letzte Schlacht Demandred erscheint als Anführer der Sharanischen Truppen gegen die Armee der Weißen Burg an der Schlachtlinie von Kandor. Als die Truppen der Burg erscheinen, um die Trolloc-Armee zu zerstören, öffnet sich ein riesiges Wegtor und eine Armee aus Shara strömt heraus und überrennt das Lager der Weißen Burg, alle Gefangenen brutal exekutierend. Demandred wird von Leane angegriffen, als die Sharaner immer noch das Aes Sedai-Lager sichern, doch er besiegt sie leicht. Dann befielt er ihr, dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Er fordert Rand al'Thor zum Kampf heraus, und enthüllt sich selbst als jemanden, den dieser einst als Barid kannte, um seine Identität zu beweisen. Da Rand schon am Stollen war, wurde diese Nachricht niemals überbracht. Als die Schlacht sich bei Merrilor fortsetzt, wird er schließlich von Maneuvern gegen Mat aufgehalten. Er hat die Oberhand trotz der überlegenen Truppen und reicht mühelos an die Taktiken heran, um diesen Vorteil zu behalten. Allerdings bemerkt er permanent, wie gut der gegnerische Kommandant ist und dass niemand dieses Zeitalters taktisch so gut sein könnte. Deshalb denkt er, dass der Kommandant eigentlich Rand ist. Er verwüstet das Schlachtfeld, zeitweise einen vollen Zirkel von zweiundsiebzig leitend und ein mächtiges Sa'angreal führend. Demandred ruft wiederholt nach Rand, dass dieser ihm im direkten Kampf gegenübertreten solle. Er nimmt vier mal in der Schlacht an Einzelkämpfen teil. Der erste Angreifer ist Gawyn, verstärkt durch drei Seanchanische Blutmesserring-Ter'angreal. Demandred bemerkt seinen Mordversuch und verwundet ihn schwer, ohne selbst verletzt zu werden. Galad greift als nächstes an, und liefert sich mit ihm einen offenen Kampf, während er von einer Kopie des Fuchskopf-Medaillons geschützt wird. Er verletzt Demandred, verliert aber seinen Schwertarm bei diese Begegnung. Logain greift Demandred an, als der Kampf mit Galad endet (was dessen Flucht ermöglicht), doch Demandred schafft es, ihn abzuschirmen und beinahe zu töten. Logain flieht erfolgreich. Lan erhält das nicht länger von Galad benötigte Fuchskopf-Medaillon und fordert Demandred heraus. Obwohl Demandred die Oberhand hat sowohl beim Machtlenken als auch bei seinen Fähigkeiten im Schwertkampf, gebraucht Lan die Technik Schwert umarmen und tötet Demandred auf Kosten einer schweren Wunde bei sich selbst. Demandred wird vor und während der Letzten Schlacht in einer viel menschlicheren Weise gezeigt. Rand (vereint mit Lews Therin Telamon) denkt darüber nach, wie Demandreds Arroganz ihn zum Schatten verleitete. Außerdem verliebte sich Demandred in die Anführerin der Sharanischen Ayyad, obwohl sein Hass gegen Lews Therin über diese Liebe siegte. Seine Geliebte hoffte, dass er es nach seiner Rache am Wiedergeborenen Drachen endlich vergessen und sie lieben könnte. Weitere Bilder Demandred_ccg.JPG demandred2.jpg Demandred3.jpg Forsaken_Demandred.jpg|Im Zeitalter der Legenden (re) und im Dritten Zeitalter (li) Demandred AKA Barid Bel Medar by Spiffiness.jpg demandred_by_reddera.jpg es:Demandred Kategorie:Demandred Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Verlorene Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Aes Sedai Zeitalter der Legenden